deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mob VS Tatsumaki
Mob VS Tatsumaki is the upcoming 117th episode of Death Battle featuring Mob from the Mob Psycho 100 series and Tatsumaki from the One-Punch Man series in a battle between powerful anime espers. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mob Wiz: As a citizen of Seasoning City, you would probably be familiar with a local criminal group Claw. Boomstick: Maybe even the famous sex symbol and so-called "greatest psychic of the century", Reigen. Wiz: But you probably wouldn't think twice about this plain-looking boy with a bowl cut, Shigeo Kageyama. Boomstick: Long story short, he's a pretty unremarkable student of Salt Middle School. He's the kid you pick last for dodgeball, he's just sorta there, taking up space and stealing your air. Wiz: The kanji in his name can even be misread as Mob, which means bland and boring. Boomstick: Naturally, everyone calls him that. Wiz: So you might be surprised to learn that he accidentally took over a local gang, unintentionally founded his own cult, and is an incredibly powerful psychic warrior. Boomstick: Don't get it mixed up. This isn't your typical superhero secret identity shenanigans, Mob doesn't really give a shit about these things. He's just out there trying to fit in by joining the Body Improvement Club, which he... sucks horribly at. (Mob passes out from running) Boomstick: Oh c'mon, man, running isn't that hard! Take it from me, and I got a shotgun for a leg. Wiz: Still, when his life is in danger or his friends need protecting, Mob's psychic ability manifests as something truly phenomenal. Boomstick: He's mega-powerful. He might not be able to run a mile without fainting, but he totally can if he boosts his body psychically. He can fly through the air, fling objects all over the place, throw psychic energy attacks, lift giant buildings, cause city-spanding earthquakes, whip up huge twisters, and more. Wiz: He's not just an offensive powerhouse, he can mold his psychic energy around his body as a shield. While this isn't an uncommon technique in Mob's world, it's incredibly useful for him in particular, as he's one of the few psychics who can attack and defend simultaneously. Tatsumaki Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown*) KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connection between Mob and Tatsumaki is that they are both destructively powerful espers (telekinesis wielders). Both have experienced social isolation in their pasts that result in fear at their full power, both have strained relationships with their siblings who are also espers albeit with far less power (Ritsu and Fubuki, respectively), and both have also defeated many other espers and supernatural entities. **In addition, both of the Mob Psycho 100 and One Punch Man mangas were written by the same author, ONE. *This is the 18th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. * This is the eighth Anime themed episode, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Roshi VS Jiraiya and Sasuke VS Hiei. * This is the 15th episode to be both a Death Battle and a One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Ryu VS Jin, Link VS Cloud, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Ken VS Terry. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee